clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Portal 3
Infernal Portal 3 is the portal located on the upper left part of The Wizard in the Tower map's pentagram. Enemies *Imp (420 Gold, 56 XP, 35 Energy, 7 HP Normal and Hard, 8 NM) *Infernal Warrior (480 Gold, 64 XP, 40 Energy, 7 HP Normal and Hard, 8 NM) *Gluttony Demon (600 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP Normal and Hard, 6 NM) Transcripts Introduction The scent of roasting meat wafts to you on the breeze, tickling and tantalizing your nostrils. You move round the portal, taking a wide path so you can see any potential ambushers before they're close enough to leap on you. But instead of ambushers, you see diners. You® find yourself face to face with a veritable menagerie of fiends, sitting and standing around spits upon which hunks of unidentifiable meat are cooking. In the middle of this gastronomic gathering is a huge mass of flesh, an abomination clad in rolls of fat that bulge out so far it seems as if they're sloughing from his body like wax from a melting candle. The obese demon lowers a chunk of meat from his maw, and grins at you from a face smeared with grease and juices. "Ha! More guests!" The other demons laugh, though the sound is somewhat suppressed -- since they don't stop gobbling. A couple cough and splutter as food and breath vie for passage in their throats. "Come! Eat!" the fat demon says. Then he points at Hugh. "You can sit next to me!" Your stomach rumbles, and your mouth begins to water. You have to force your gaze to remain on your enemies, rather than allowing it to drift over to the roasting meat. An illustration you saw in a demonology book flashes into your mind. It showed a gluttony demon sharing a picnic with a group of men and women, each of whom was almost as fat and bloated as the fiend himself. These abominations adore the taste of human flesh, and enjoy fattening up their victims before feeding on them. And you recall the text speaking of the aura of hunger they create, to lure their victims in. "Save your tricks for the weak-willed, Slubuth." Brachus says. "My host won't be your next meal." The gluttony demon's eyes narrow. "You!" he yells, gesturing so wildly that the meat flies from his hand. The loss of his viand distracts him for a moment, and he follows its flight with anguished eyes. Then he moans in despair, as it lands a few feet away -- beyond the grasp of his clutching fingers. The demon roars, his face becoming a hellish mask of fury. He looks around with sharp jerks of his head, as if in search of another morsel. And when he sees that no pieces of meat are within his reach, he grabs hold of the nearest imp instead. The imp shrieks and squirms, trying to slip out of the hands clamped against its sides. But it's to no avail. The gluttony demon's grasp is powerful, strong thews hidden deep beneath the fat. His mouth opens, his lower jaw dropping low like a snake's. The imp's screaming head disappears within, and there's a crunching noise as his maw closes around it. The screaming stops. "Old master!" the demon says, pulling the headless carcass from his mouth. "Old master who stopped me eating!" "You were trying to eat my throne," Brachus replies. "Old master stop me eating? Eat old master instead!" The gluttony demon wobbles to his feet. As though a spell is broken, the other demons drop their food and do the same. Conclusion "Shouldn't let this go to waste," Hugh says, snatching up a discarded joint of meat. "That's human flesh," Brachus says. "I believe your kind usually objects to inessential cannibalism." "Oh." The meat drops from his grasp, and he wipes his hand against his tunic. "Let's... Let's move on then..." Category:The Wizard in the Tower